


A Little Play

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Kingsglaive Reader, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Kissing, Lingerie, One Shot, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: You accidentally found a stash of porn magazines in Nyx's apartment and decided to put your newly acquired knowledge to use.





	A Little Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLethalic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLethalic/gifts).

> Thank you for the request! I had a lot of fun swapping ideas with you and writing up this oneshot. I hope you enjoy the finished fic!
> 
> To other readers: if you would also like to request a fic about Nyx or the Glaives in general, you can reach me on my [Tumblr](https://rolerei.tumblr.com) :)

When you found the magazines, you were definitely not angry. In fact, you actually laughed. Who still collects porn magazines nowadays, you couldn't help but think. Why not just browse from your phone like normal people?

On further inspection, the pile was mostly occupied with different magazines with dom/sub theme. This intrigued you - and you ended up flipping through them instead of finishing up cleaning Nyx's apartment. You had offered to do the cleaning the last time you stayed over, having been dismayed after being told that his idea of keeping a tidy apartment involved tossing things he didn't really use on a daily basis into different nooks and crannies.

Fortunately for you, Nyx was out doing grocery for dinner when you made the discovery. So you had ample time to look through the magazines without having to do the customary girlfriend-finding-porn-stash confrontation. There were several things that caught your attention: a set of gorgeous black lingerie, for example. And a pet collar with "Daddy's girl" carved on the tag. You noted down the name of the brands that the magazine mentioned in the footnote in your phone before stuffing the magazines back to behind the kitchen self - and then went back to your cleaning.

\- - -

A couple of weeks later, in the training area at Kingsglaive HQ, you spotted Nyx doing exercises on the weight bench. You stopped in your tracks, literally and figuratively, and couldn't help but marvel at how fluid the muscles of his pecs and upper arms stretched and contracted, with a slight sheen of sweat to top it all off.

After a couple of seconds, however, you had to force yourself to look down, lest a cadet working out on a machine nearby started following the end point of your stare. You headed for a treadmill next, trying to busy yourself with setting up the various speeds and inclination settings that the machine had to offer. But your thoughts always returned back to the sight that you saw earlier, and then eventually to other instances in the past where you had seen it happen before. Like when he pulled his shirt off before pinning you down on the bed and kissing you so urgently it numbed your lips.

The visions and memories still occurred to you even as you started running. At one point, you started to remember the porn magazines and the lingerie and the pet collar. A figurative lightbulb went off in your head, then - and you almost stumbled from your steps on the treadmill.

You pressed the emergency stop button on the machine and for a moment spent some time with your torso bent down, trying to catch your breath. Without meaning to, your eyes drifted to the bench where Nyx was sitting upright on, possibly taking a break. His line of sight went to your general direction and he curved a smile that was partly hidden by a water flask which he was drinking from. You replied with a similarly subtle greeting, smiling for one second before straightening up to stretch. Dating a coworker is awkward, sometimes. But when both of you were part of an elite offensive unit in the military - that awkwardness was really cranked up several notches.

Nevertheless, you decided to take action against all these thoughts that you had been having. So you gathered your things and headed for the weight bench area. You approached Nyx and kept an eye contact with him, trying hard to ignore the sight of his sleeveless workout top fitting snugly to his taut muscles. Then you casually bent down to whisper close to his ear, "8pm my place. Be waiting for you,  _ daddy _ ."

At first, you weren't exactly sure if you said it all loud enough. But from how Nyx suddenly coughed and wheezed from swallowing in the wrong pipe, you were assured that the most important part was delivered through. Smirking triumphantly, you straightened up and walked away, relishing in the knowledge that his gaze was lingering on your butt.

\- - -

The following evening, at 7:45pm, you were lounging on your sofa in a position that you hoped looked seductive. You were wearing the lingerie set that you had bought several days before after seeing it from one of Nyx's porn magazines, which consisted of black lacy bra and g-string, with lacy garter belt and black see-through stockings to match. A pet collar that wounded around your neck was made of black leather, with a silver tag that reflected the string lights that you had strung around the hallway and living room.

You thought of wearing high-heeled shoes, but the ones you currently had weren't particularly very sexy. So you abandoned the idea and made a mental note to buy a pair of black stilettos in the future.

At 8pm sharp, you heard the key of the entrance door being turned. You held your breath and could almost see the lights flicker in tandem with your loud heart beat. You would be lying to say if you were not nervous. What if this did not work at all? What if he ended up laughing and not at all turned on and you ended up embarrassing yourself completely?

Your train of thoughts were disrupted when you heard footsteps approaching. Nyx appeared shortly at the door frame. Half of his face was shadowed, but from what you could see from his expression, he looked rather surprised. His eyes wandered first at the string lights before arriving at you on the sofa. You watched how his lips parted with your heart beating behind your ears.

"Welcome home, daddy," you said, after taking a moment to muster your courage.

Nyx didn't say anything back, but his ice-blue eyes never left you. Slowly, he took tentative steps forward. You held your breath the entire time he got closer. Eventually, he dropped down on one knee and reached a hand out to the tag hanging from your collar. The slight brush of his fingers against your skin made you exhale audibly, just from the sheer tension that had built up in the room.

"Daddy's girl, huh?" he read out loud. A smile slowly rose on his lips when he looked back to you. "Somebody's been quite naughty, I see."

"And what would you do about it?" you whispered back. Then, remembering it as an afterthought, you added, " _ Daddy _ ?"

A soft chuckle escaped Nyx's lips. There was something in his chuckle that sounded deep and lustful, and hearing that erased all insecurities that you previously had. He was just as turned on by this as you were.

"Hmm. Let me think of the ways..."

He brushed his hand along your neck - just close enough to raise your goosebumps. Then his fingers grabbed a fistful of your hair, not too far from the roots, and gently pulled until your neck arched against the armrest. His lips then trailed along the arch of your neck, starting from the collar to your chin, then up along your jaw. All the while, his other hand caressed down your bare midriff before stopping in between your legs. His fingers rubbing gently at your lace-covered clit.

You moaned breathily at his ministrations. One of your hands gripped at the top of the backrest for support. As if on cue, his hand left your clit and went back up, causing you to arch up your hips in frustration. That same hand then went up to cup one of your breasts while his mouth claimed the other, licking and sucking through the lace. Your knuckles on the backrest turned white after a while.

"Nyx…," you breathed out. All this teasing was starting to make your head feel light. "Please..."

He let out a hum when he pulled back from your soaked lacy bra. "That's a wrong name, baby," he purred against the shell of your ear. "Next time it happens I'm going to have to punish you."

That made you moan, again. Your entire being was heady with both arousal and embarrassment.

"... Daddy?" you tested the word. Your eyes were searching for his. "Please kiss me."

He hummed again. "With much pleasure."

And he kissed you with crushing urgency. His tongue plundering your mouth while his hands felt all over your breasts and neck and between your thighs. You took you hand off the backrest and attempted to remove his t-shirt. He broke the kisses to assist you, pulling up the t-shirt over his head and throwing it carelessly on the floor before claiming your lips again. Both your arms wounded around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and braids.

At one point, he shifted your position so that you lied with your head against the backrest and your legs spread out wide on both of his sides. There was a click of his belt buckle opening, and he pulled back, trailed his battle-calloused hands along your body before squeezing your bare bottoms. Then he used one thumb to slip your g-string aside before guiding his erect, pre-cum leaking cock towards your slit.

You breathed out audibly upon feeling him inside you, squeezing in against your walls. Your toes curled against the floor from all the raw sensations. As soon as he reached all the way to his hilt, Nyx gently cupped one of your cheeks in his hand and bit at your lower lip.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he commanded.

Your neurons felt like they were about to snap at this point. Regardless, you managed to let out a mewl, "Fuck me, Ny- daddy."

His smirk on your lips were more felt than seen. "That's a good girl."

And then he began moving. Slowly at first, then gradually increased in pace until the sounds of skin slapping against skin resounded in most of the spaces of your apartment. Your moaning filled in the rest. Both his hands gripped tightly at your hips while you grabbed at whatever edges of the sofa that were within your reach for support. Even your legs locked around his waist, trying in vain to make any leverage that could result in more friction.

"Nyx… I'm c-coming." Play rules be damned. After you closed your mouth, it only took a few thrusts until your back arched up from your sofa. Pleasure pooled from your abdomen and up your spine, sending stars behind your eyelids and throbbing the walls inside you.

You heard Nyx grunted. Then, he pulled out completely and with one smooth motion flipped you on your belly before dragging you back to his cock. You moaned out loud against the sofa cover as he rammed into you over and over, prolonging the sparks of your orgasm.

He called out your name, then leaned in close to your ear before going still. A low grunt escaped his mouth, and you moaned back upon feeling his warmth splashed against your folds.

Nyx stayed curled against you like that for a moment more. Both your knees were on the floor and your breaths were heaving against his weight. At one point, you turned to see his face resting against your bare shoulder and you kissed him on his lips. He pulled back a moment later and dazedly said, "So… this is nice and all, but what's the occasion?"

You replied honestly and sincerely, "Nothing, really. I got inspiration from your porn stash and got horny, is all."

"Ah, that old thing."

He laughed against your lightly perspiring skin. "I'm surprised they're still around. Lib passed those down to me when I took over the apartment."

"Sure. Blame Libertus," you said, rolling your eyes.

"Hey, I'm not blaming him. I'm  _ thanking _ him."

He ran his rough chin along your shoulder blade, which was overstimulated at this point, and caused you to moan out loud from pleasure. "Without him, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this."

When you turned to see his face, then, Nyx was looking at you with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "So how about second round?"

After he asked the question, you could feel his cock twitching inside your folds. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure," you replied. "But only if you carry me to the bed."

"Done and done."

He pulled out of you completely and flipped you over before once again claiming your lips. All the while, his arms went around you waist and hips before lifting you up. Out of reflex, you brought both of your arms around his neck and your legs around his torso while he carried you to your bedroom without breaking the kisses.

Tonight is going to be a long night, you couldn't help but think.


End file.
